User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On The Flip Side Chapter 2
So, I decided this is worth continuing. I have a few ideas. Though this will not be in chronological order, that just simply wouldn't work for this story. It will go in the order that is convenient for the plot and me. I've done this before and I think it will work. Same rules apply to this chapter, if you hadn't figured out the hidden story in the last chapter, maybe this will make it easier. December 25th 1956... I'm pretty sure If I'm right, today is Christmas day. It seems weird that I know that but I don't even know who I am but I remember one of my comrades talking about the holiday. So, Merry Christmas. That's what people say on Christmas, right? Except, usually they have someone to say it to. I don't really think you count as someone to say it to, Journal. I wonder what General Tiger's men would have thought if I said it to them. It's a weird thought really. I suppose I could have told them when I came to finding myself tied up in their base. I was a prisoner of war. That's hard to admit. My comrades have stated that I'm a war hero for defeating General Tiger. That's supposed to be a good thing but as last night proved, what that title does is makes me a target. They weren't very clear on what they wanted from me. Information? Deflection? Revenge? Whatever they wanted, I needed to make sure that they never got it. I may not know much of anything but I do know that the Tiger Soldiers are untrustworthy. More importantly, I knew I had to find a way out of there. Getting out of the ropes that bound me was surprisingly simple really, I guess I'm stronger than I give myself credit for. Then there was the issue of getting out of the base. There had been two soldiers immediately guarding me but they ran away as soon as I escaped my bindings, I guess my reputation had gotten out and they were going for back up. I chased after them at first but thought better and sat some traps for the tigers which worked like a charm, the tigers were dead, something that's easier to admit now that they had imprisoned me. I made it out of the base and was about to make a run for it when a realization hit me: What if any of my comrades were trapped there, too and that's why I haven't seen them. I knew it was suicide but I had to go back into the base to see if I can find any of my allies and free them. It was worth the risk. I'm tired of being alone and basically just waiting for death to come. I also just don't want them to be trapped in there. I had gotten quite close to a lot of them before they went missing... well... I went missing. I went back into the base and searched every area I found but was met with only confusion finding literally nothing. No allies. No enemies. Not even any objects of note. Was this place set off just to hold me? No. There's no way I'm that important. Then what's going on here? I was so hopeful that I'd be able to find some of my allies. You do help better than nothing, Journal but I can't stand being alone without a single friendly face in sight. Now I have no choice but to keep going through the jungle and never look back. I could already feel myself blacking out anyways. An increasingly common occurrence. I had to write this as soon as I came to and for once, it wasn't in the middle of an ambush. I need to figure out how to stop doing that... Category:Blog posts